Get a Job
by greenyphatom
Summary: Tenderheart learns that living off of Care-A-Lot's new welfare system isn't what it's cracked up to be.
1. Welcome to Care A Lot's Welfare Office

Tenderheart was absolutely disgusted.  
This welfare office was a circus of unfortunate little colorful bears with every fucking problem you could possibly imagine.

Wish Bear was at the front of the line telling wishful tales, holding up the poor old office lady who had mountains of paperwork to fill out for the laziest of bears who were dying for their food stamps to go through so they can waste the on getting their hair and nails done. Not a single drop of those stamps were spent on actual food. So the cubs starved nearly to death until they could find some discarded gummies on the presently filthy, crime ridden streets of what we all once called Care-A-Lot. But now no one cares at all.

Tenderheart turned his head 11/34ths to the left to see Cheer Bear once again with Coldheart. But this time she had 5 little bears along with her, all colored in 5 different shades of pink, breaking all of the cheap-ass, Dollar General level quality waiting area toys. The two were arguing over who gets to hold the food stamp card and who's gonna take the little bastards for the weekend.

A big fat man who was fed the fuck up with all the whooping and hollering coming from the dysfunctional couple rolled out of the back towards them going 20 mph, riding on a scooter 10,000 times too small for his 532lb body made of 100% pure fat and...maybe a few organs left, with a giant garden hose. He swung this garden supply with reckless abandon above his head as fast as his speedbag armfat arms could while screaming at the top of his shriveling, worthless lungs could.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! THIS IS WHY TRUMP IS GONNA CUT YOU LAZY ASS BEARS OFF! AMERICA IS GONNA BE GREAT AGAIN! THE SOUTH WILL RISE AGAIN! YOU'LL BE OUT ON THE STREETS WHERE YA BELONG! MY WORD IS MY LAW THEREFORE YOU MUST LISTEN. I HAD 30 BUCKETS OF CHICKEN LAST NIGHT!LAW IS A SYSTEM OF RULES THAT ARE ENFORCED THROUGH SOCIAL INSTITUTIONS TO GOVERN BEHAVIOR. LAWS CAN BE MADE BY A COLLECTIVE LEGISLATURE OR BY A SINGLE LEGISLATOR, RESULTING IN STATUTES, BY THE EXECUTIVE THROUGH DECREES AND REGULATIONS, OR BY JUDGES THROUGH BINDING PRECEDENT, NORMALLY IN COMMON LAW JURISDICTIONS " He was having a heart attack and Cheer Bear laughed her ass off.

"Finally" The poor old office lady exhaled and relaxed back in her chair. Wish Bears stories turned into white noise for everyone because it has been at least an hour, twelve minutes and 16 seconds approximately.

The fat man's heart didn't boot up and nobody called 911. 911 was busy with 433 and 433 couldn't be bothered to call 999 and a 313 altogether. You down with OPP?

"Wow, I really need to get a fucking job" Tenderheart sighed.

"I have a job for ya..." Grumoy Bear sidled up on his burnt orange tailhole.  
"Turn around and git on yer knees..." the dark blue bear ordered in a stern but gentle daddy-voice...


	2. Welfare Fraud

Tenderheart was flabberghasted and that's saying something since he has gazed upon many cocks in his time.

Grumpy Bear's cock looked admirably grumpy. The veins were like a blue, bumpy, foreskin covered roadmap to his heart and Tenderheart knew the way. The burnt orange bear felt his knees buckle with pleasure as he ever so gently placed his tongue on the tip of his agitated partner's dark blue phallus. As he did just so, he took a moment and thought about how much money he would be receiving for such an mattered not. All that mattered was that this thick blue dick won't wait forever and he better learn how to deep throat it with the quickness.

"Tenderpuss, I don't have all fucking day" Grumpy grumbled. He stamped his widdle bear footies. Aww.

Tenderpussy gulped and slid all 8 angry, irritated inches of Grumpy's love muscle into his tight ass throat. It took everything Tenderheart had not to let his blasted gag reflex take control of his fun, happy time in the welfare office. He could feel the disquieted blue bear's fuck stick throb in his throat. Triggering whatever constituted for breakfast food that morning to begin to regurgitate so slightly...

"I ain't gay, but twenty dollahs is twenty dollahs, ya feel me?" Tendercunt cunted to himself. He thought he'd better stay on task. How did he know that it would be 20 dollars? Is he some sort of time wizard?

Grumpy Bear glanced at his rainbow strapped, cloud watch and angrily sighed while gazing down at Tendercock with his cock in his cocksock. He finally accepted his fate.

The burnt orange cocksucker sucked that thang. He was really feeling the groove as he got used to the fucking painful throat stretching like never before. Each thrust blasted the ever loving shit out of his uvula. His tonsils tickled Grumby Grump's pee-pee tip. Tee hee. He giggled with glee and wasn't quite so grumpy. He took a hold of Tenderass's head and forced his way inside much deeper; enforcing the deepthroating law that is Grumpy Bear's phallus. Tenderhead had no free will at this point.

He had nothing. Therefore he had absolutely nothing to lose.


End file.
